1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to torque testing systems and methods and, particularly, to a torque testing system and a torque testing method for testing whether the threaded engagement between two components, such as a lens barrel and a barrel holder, satisfies a user's requirement.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module generally includes a barrel holder and a lens barrel threadedly engaged with the barrel holder. During assembling of the lens module, the lens barrel needs to be turned into the barrel holder. To turn the lens barrel, a torque must be applied to the lens barrel. If the friction between the lens barrel and the barrel holder during the turning process is too large, the turning process may cause either or both of the lens barrel and the barrel holder to deform, or the lens barrel may be unable turn to a desired position. On the other hand, if the friction between the lens barrel and the barrel holder during the turning process is too small, the lens barrel may be turned too far into the barrel holder, or it may be problematic for the lens barrel to be positioned firmly.
What is needed, therefore, is a torque testing system and a torque testing method to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problems.